A change of heart
by AlwaysFillionKatic
Summary: When the Salvatore's younger sister is found out, and staked it hurts no one more than Damon. Soon enough, he runs off,leaving Elena heartbroken and fulled with regret not owning up to how she felt. Will Damon ever return?
1. He's Gone

Chapter One ; He's Gone_  
><em>

Elena skipped up the staircase,hearing the noise of her continuously ringing cellphone. Looking around she noticed it, she picked it up, and put it to her ear. As a voise spoke on the other end of the line, Elena's heart dropped, and her eyes began to water. "What?...' she asked with a trailing, fading voice. She could feel the phone slipping from her grip, and she let it. "Damon..." she trailed, immediately leaving for the boarding house. Caroline frowned "wait...Damon?...Elena?" she asked, before sighing and hanging up the phone.

Stefan and Damon sat in the living room of the boarding house in complete silence. Neither saying anything, what was there to say? "Damon...we should..." Stefan began, before noticing Damon's head arch towards Stefan. "What,Stefan?...we should what,talk? Well, Save it. We lost our sister, full stop" Damon sculled the bur born down his dry throat before vamp speeding upstairs, leaving Stefan standing there alone. Head down, he sighed. He was right, there was nothing he could say or do to make everything better, but he did know one person that could get through to his older brother,he hated it, but he needed to... Elena.

Elena sat in her car, just watching. Watching Damon's bedroom, waiting the light to turn on when her phone went off. Taking her eyes off his room, she felt like such a stalker, she noticed the person calling was Stefan. She hadn't even considered him, how much worse could it get? Not picking up her phone, she lt it go to answering machine, listening to the obvious message Stefan was about to send. "Elena, Damon needs you. He won't admit it, but he does, please..come over when you get this" Elena's attention was taken back when she heard what he was saying, almost immediately leaving her car and walking into the boarding house. "Elena..." Stefan trailed. "I got your message' Elena spoke, skipping up the stairs, stopping for only a second, giving Stefan a glance. The fact, she was more worried about Damon than Stefan meant something...something she'd been denying a while. As she reached Damon's bedroom, she took a deep breath, hand on the handle, ready for him to push her away and prepared to not let him, not this time...not again.

Opening Damon's bedroom door, she was shocked in the sight in front of her. Side table on the other side of the room, smashed glass, mattress up side down, everything was everywhere. Damon knees trembled before they hit the ground. Elena's head tilted, as she knelled next to him, putting her arm around him, holding him in her embrace , surprise surprise, he didn't push her away, immediately deny feeling anything, he just let her hold him. Hours past, and they just sat there, before Damon finally looked up to Elena, meeting her gaze, she smiled sweetly. Damon stood, and looked around. "Elena, get out" he spoke determined. "No" she said standing in front of him. Damon grabbed a hold of Elena's arm, as her eyes trailed to where Damon had a hold of her. "Elena, i don't want to hurt you... and i could" Shoving his hand off, she stood in front of him. "No you wont. I know you, Damon. Your not like that, not anymore, you've changed." Damon shook his head, vamp speeding around the room, almost immediately the room was spotless. Until, she noticed a bag, packed and almost ready to leave. Shaking her head, she locked eyes with Damon. "No..your not leaving...please" she holds onto Damon's arm, and with this action, Damon's blue eyes, gazes. "i came here for Katherine and Nicole. Now, one either doesn't care if i live and die, and the other is dead... this town has no use for me anymore". Elena could feel the tears begin to form. "pl...ease, Damon...you have people who need you here, i need you here" Damon picked up his bag, and looked to Elena . "you'll survive" he speaks, kissing her forehead softly before vamp speeding out to his car. Elena wiped her falling tear, and walked to the window. "Goodbye Damon" . From the car, Damon sighed. "Goodbye Elena"

Elena walked downstairs, watching Stefan. "wheres Damon?" he asked her, she looked to him with a shrug "hes gone" Stefan frowned,walking up to her. 'what do you mean, hes gone?" he quiestened as Elena looked to him. "just that" she said, as Stefan took her in his arms. "i'm sorry" he spoke softly, Elena shrugged in his shoulders. "what's to be sorry about? He made his decision to leave,i can't stop him." Elena took Stefan's hand, and led him to the couch. Sitting down, Stefan kissed her rougly. Elena frowned, and pulled away "Stefan...what are you doing?" she asked wiping her lips. "i'm just.." Stefan trailed and Elena stood "save it, okay Stefan? like that's gonna make me feel better" Elena scoffed under her breath walking out.

Caroline and Tyler were sitting alone in her living room talking about the past full moon. "Tyler,it wasn't your fault" she sat stroking his arm, which he just shoved off. Caroline sighed when she heard the doorbell ring. Standing she went to the door, seeing Elena. "hey" she smiled and Elena saw Tyler and stepped back. "Oh, Care, am i..." Shaking his head, Tyler walks from Caroline's door. "No...your not,Elena...I'll see you guys later" and with that Tyler walked away. Frowning, Elena looked towards Caroline. "What was..." she questioned as Caroline rolled her eyes, and shook her head she stepped aside for Elena to walk in. Sighing for a moment, Caroline shook it off, looking to Elena who was on the verge of crying. "Elena, what's wrong?" she asked, and with a shrug tears fell down Elena's eyes. "he's gone" she said, once again Caroline sighed pulling Elena in hugging her tight, she didn't even have to ask who she was talking about, because she knew, and she also knew what Damon leaving would do to Elena.

Stefan was in a rage, throwing every book on the shelf's in the library over the floor. "i'll kill him" he spoke aloud, pacing back and forth grunting throwing shelf's this time. Bonnie frowned, looking around and up to Stefan. "what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked as Stefan looked up "you wanna know what I'm doing? I'm on a hunt...the bastard just left..and i'm gonna kill him" Bonnie's lips curled into a smirk "i'll help"

Damon drove, drove until his hands hurt, he drove until he couldn't drive anymore, so finally he stopped and sat there looking to his passengers seat, swearing to God, he could see Nicole, but she wasn't there, no matter how much he wanted her to be...

_Damon's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "you'll pay for that" he spoke, as Nicole smirked and turned, before she could start running, Damon was in front of her. "hey! no fair ! you promised no speeding, literally" Damon chuckled and shook his hands. "alright, that was the last time I'll give you a head start. 10 seconds" Damon began to count and Nicole rolled her eyes. "yeah, like i need the head start your like 100" Damon scoffed "i heard that" he shouted, and Nicole ran laughing "that was the whole point" she giggled as he began to chase her, Nicole laughed, as Damon began to catch up to her. "i am 100 you know lots of practice of ruining without any vamp speeding" Damon said as he grabbed her from behind and twirled her as they fell both Damon and Nicole fell. "Damon...please, promise me you'll tell Elena how you feel" Damon rolled his eyes "i already did, remember?" Nicole shook her head. "i mean without compulsion...you may not see it, but she feels for you. More than you think" she looked to her older brother pushing him "promise me" Chuckling Damon nodding "okay okay... i promise" he smiled_

"Sorry sis" Damon simply said, continuing to drive.


	2. Feeling Nothing

"So, what? He just...left?" Caroline asked, passing a hot mug to Elena as she nodded. 'i mean, yeah..i don't blame him" she smiled lightly,drinking the hot drink, as Caroline let the blood bag blood run down her throat, Elena swallowed and looked to her best friend. Ever since Caroline's transformation into a vampire, Elena and her, had become closer while even tho they tried their friendship with Bonnie became strained. "So, you gonna tell me what that was about?" Caroline shrugged. "what?" she asked, Elena gave her a look and Caroline rolled her eyes. "alright,alright..so something happened"Elena nodded "yeah, i got that much, but what?" she questioned. Shaking her head, Caroline smirked. "Nope, not telling"Elena's jaw dropped "and why not?" she asked "because i love the fact when you don't know whats going on..you go crazy" Elena pouted. "that's not fair..we're friends..friends are supposed to tell each other things..especially when the guy your friend likes is a wearwolf" Caroline looked to Elena 'i do not like Tyler...i just..." Caroline tried finding words to finish her sentence but couldn't . "okay, so maybe theres something i have to tell you about Tyler, but i don't think you'll like it" Caroline speaks, as Elena frowns, she puts the mug down and listens to what Caroline's telling her. "...and he thinks that he might have... bit Damon.." Caroline's voice faded, and Elena's brows farrowed "and you wait till NOW to tell me?" Elena blew standing up, walking to the door. "Elena, i knew you would..." Elena turned "Knew i'd what? Go off this way? Well of course Caroline,you knew and you didn't tell me. You should have told me" Elena left for the boarding house.

"okay, so how do you think we can pull this off?" Bonnie asked, as Stefan paced back and forth. "i don't know. But hes my brother, i know how he thinks" Nodding, Bonnie looked up. "what about, that place...in Georgia where he took Elena uh..Bree's?" Shaking his head, Stefan spoke. "No, that's abandoned, Bree went missing almost a year ago" As Stefan spoke,Bonnie and Stefan gave each other a look. "you thinking what im thinking?" he asked as Bonnie nodded, continuing to think of where Damon could have ran too.

Elena walked through the boarding house door, looking around, seeing no one but hearing two voices. Frowning, she hid behind the wall, of the room Stefan and Bonnie were in. "Stefan, we're running outta options" Bonnie speaks, as Elena tries her hardest not to be heard. "No, we're not. He love's Elena, and if he does as much as i think he does if something was to happen to her, he would rush to her side" Bonnie finally caught on Stefan's drift, and so did Elena, eye's widening, she accidentally stood on a piece of paper that made a screech sound, attracting both Bonnie and Stefan's attention. Walking into the room, with her hand in her bag as if she was looking for something. "Elena.." Bonnie trails looking to Stefan who looks to Bonnie. "hey Bo...what are you doing here?" she asked, Bonnie hesitated before lying through her teeth "uh, looking for you...where have you been?" she asked, walking towards Elena. "uh, with Caroline" she spoke putting her bag down. "did you want something, Bonnie?" Elena asked casually. Bonnie nodded "yeah, well at least i did, but it's gone now, i'll um.. see you later, yeah?" she asks walking out sighing, she hated lying to her best friend especially when her best friend heard everything they were talking about. "Stefan, can i stay here tonight? I don't really want to go home" Stefan nodded taking her in his arms. "course, let me just go get something to eat, and i'll be right up" Elena nodded walking up the stairs, not to the spear room, or to Stefan's but to Damon's . Stefan returned to his room, thinking to find Elena there, but he di, so he went searching, opening Damon's bedroom door to see her lying there peacefully asleep.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw his ex vampire-dead girlfriend, Anna standing before him. "An...wh...on?" he stuttered as Anna stood there listening to him, giggling and listening to the way he stuttered. "Jeremy, Bonnie was warned there would be consequences to bringing you back to life and...here i am"Jeremy sat down, eyes not been taken off Anna. "but how..." he trailed. "Am i your consequence?" Anna finished his sentence with a shrug "i haven't quite figured that out... but hey! Guess i should be thanking the little witch, she gave me my life back" Jeremy looked up "little witch...Anna, shes more than that..shes..." Anna extended her neck to listen to what he was saying. "you might "love" her, but to me shes just the little witch, got it?" she told him, vamp speeding out of his house.

Hours past, and Stefan sat outside Damon's bedroom in hope that maybe she would wake up and realize where she was. 2 am rolled by then 4 and by the time, he was finally about to give up, the creak of Damon's bedroom door opened and Elena tiredly looks down to Stefan. "Stefan..what are you doing? It's 5 am" she tells him, as he nods "i know that, but you were in Damon's bedroom, i wanted...want to know why" Elena sighed, she knew damn well who's room she was in, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, that she felt more about Damon than she was prepared to give away, but she was sure he knew that already. "i'm sorry...Stefan, i just wanted to be there, if he...if he came back" she stuttered out. Stefan nodded "right...you know, i lost Nicole too... Damon's not the only one, who needs you" Stefan turned his back to Elena, and sighed. It was the truth, he did need her, but even in that moment, Elena tried to feel something for Stefan...sorrow, love... something, but she couldn't...and she wasn't gonna try and argue on something that she didn't feel, instead, she went back into Damon's room, leaning on the door. Stefan turned his head, noticing Elena wasn't standing there anymore. "i know you can hear me, and you need to listen...Stefan, i think it's over" Elena whispered as she laid back down, and Stefan went back to his room.

Damon walked into an almost abandoned bar, looking around with his dark sun glasses still on, sitting at the bar, he gazed the bartender up and down. "burborn...neat" he spoke, waiting his drink. A young, beautiful girl walked into the bar, long beautiful hair and smile. Sitting next to Damon, she gazed at him, before taking her eyes off of him. "something interesting?" Damon asks, as the girl shakes her head. "hey..." the bartender trails as the girl interrupts him. "hey josh, my usual" the bartender known as "josh" smiles, nods and begins making her drink, whilest handing Damon his. "you new around here?" she questions, looking towards Damon, who gazes towards her. "who says i'm new?" he asks, as she shrugs. "well, this is a small town, a really small town, with limited options of hot guys...you are a hot guy...i would have known if you from around here" she remarks. Damon smirks. "okay, so yeah i am new, but not for long, just passing through" The girl nods "okay..." she trails. "Look, lady this has been a great conversation, but i think i'd rather drink my..." damon trails as Josh' voice overpowers his "burborn" both Damon and Josh spoke at the same time. Taking her drink in her hand, the girl shrugs. 'alright. well bye hot stuff" the girl smirks, turning her stool, about to stand. "you don't have to..go" Damon stutters, as the girl smiles and sts back down, bringing a smile to his face, this was the first time in a long time where he had met a girl, without the idea of killing her. "So, whats the deal with you and the bartender?" Damon asks, as the girl looks upon Josh "Oh, him? We used to work together... i pretend to be his girlfriend every so often so his parents don't realise he's gay and i get free drinks' Damon gazes towards her. "you don't look 21" She shakes her head "thats because i'm not...im 18." A look appears to Damon's face, in which causes him to giggle "what?...when he wants to come out...i'll stop paying for drinks...heck i'll even stop sneaking into clubs" Damon chuckles, extending his arm "Damon" The girl shakes his hand, piercing her lips "Merideth"


End file.
